Ninja Idol!
by SunaOkami
Summary: I haven't written anything for this for a while, but as soon as someone decides who to sing next, I will.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any OC of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

SunaOkami: Welcome everyone, to Ninja Idol! I'm your host and judge, SunaOkami. First off, let's meet the other judges. I'm sure you're all familiar with Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Village.

Kakashi: Hello everyone. Am I late? Sorry, I just got lost-

SunaOkami: Yeah, whatever! Shut up, scarecrow!

Kakashi: Fine! Geez, you don't need to be so harsh.

SunaOkami: I AM NOT BEING HARSH! (strangles him)

Ritsuki: Okay...I'm Ritski Akki, Messenger of Death. I'm from the future. Now anyways, let's get this started before one of the other two judges gets killed off by the other. Here are our contestants:

* * *

From Konohagakure:

Shino Aburame

Choji Akimichi

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuga

Neji Hyuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

From Sunagakure:

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

* * *

From Higakure:

Kyo Akuma

Kenshin Bushi

Hime Kuraun

Shinsei Mangertsu

Irezumi Seibutsu

Iki Yajuu

* * *

From Otogakure:

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

SunaOkami: Okay, me good now. All done.

Kakashi: THANK GOD!

Ritsuki: Well...We're done for now.

SunaOkami: OMFGWTFOMGOMFSTFU!!

Kakashi: Calm down, will you?

Ritsuki: Anyway, before we go on, please tell us who you want to hear sing first by reviewing. Thank you.

SunaOkami: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this is worse than homosexual clowns trying to feed you prunes!!!!

Kakashi: Ugh...

Ritsuki: Yeah, so please review and pick our 1st contestant while I get Suna a straightjacket...


	2. Gaara sings Blood

SunaOkami: Shall we go on? First up, Sabaku no Gaara!

Gaara: What? I didn't audition!

SunaOkami: Yeah, well, too bad!

Ritsuki: Can we just get on with this?

Kakashi: Hehehe...

Ritsuki: Stop reading that book!

Gaara: But I don't wanna sing...

SunaOkami: (ignoring him) As I was saying, first up is Gaara singing Blood.

Gaara: ...

SunaOkami: Go!!

Gaara: Well they encourage all complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (Oh thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love

Gaara: There! I sang! Are you all freakin' happy now?!

SunaOkami: Squeee!!! I love that song! Yay, MCR!!

Ritsuki: Pretty good. But would it kill you to use a little more enthusiasm?

Kakashi: I've never heard this kid talk this much. Much less sing, but he's very good, actually. O.o

Gaara: Hmph.

Kankuro: Did he...Just sing?

Temari: Wow. So how did it feel?

Gaara: That...felt weird.

Ritsuki: Okay, Suna, let's go on. Suna?

SunaOkami: (singing) Blood! Blood! Gallons of the- Wha?

Ritsuki: Yeah...This just in: We have already chosen a song for everyone.

Naruto: I wanted to choose my song!

Ritsuki: Nobody cares!

Naruto: Well, then...I wanna sing last.

Ritsuki: That depends on what the reviewers want.

SunaOkami: Yeah, and you're singing Here (In Your Arms) btw.

Naruto: Oh. That's not so bad. What's that jerk Sasuke singing?

SunaOkami: (shows him song list) teehee...

Naruto: OMFGOMGROTFLLOLZ!!

Sakura: Sasuke's here? He is? Oh Sasuke! I've missed you! Where are you? You can't hide!! Oh, I bet you're gonna sing a love song to me!!

Ino: Chill, Sakura, I don't really care all that much about Sasuke anymore. Um, I'll sing next, if anyone wants.

SunaOkami: Alright, then! Will Ino sing next? You decide! Review and choose our next victi- I mean contestant! No seriously. You gotta review and decide, or Kakashi decides.

Kakashi: Oh, that's so hard. How about...

Ritsuki: Hurry and vote before he demands the actors in Make-Out Paradise: The Movie to sing!!

SunaOkami: I can sing Blood better than Gaara!

Gaara: You- (angry boy and girl roll on the floor beating the crap out of each other)

Ritsuki: Yeah, so vote people. Before we all lose our minds.


	3. Kiba sings Hound Dog

Kakashi: Welcome back. Today, Kiba Inuzuka will be singing the classic song Hound Dog.

Kiba: Really? You for real?! (changes into an Elvis costume)

SunaOkami: Do you take that with you wherever you go??

Kiba: Leave me alone! I don't have problems! Now excuse me while I grease my hair back...

Ritsuki: Wow, what a freak.

Akamaru: Arf, arf!

Kiba: Okay, I'm ready!

Kakashi: Show us your stuff, Kiba.

Shino: He's so gonna embarrass Team 8.

Hinata: I know...

Akamaru: Aroo!!

Kiba: You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time  
You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine

They said you were high class, honey that was just a lie  
Called you all high class, that was just a lie  
You ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine

They said you were high class, honey that was just a lie  
Called you all high class, that was just a lie  
You ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine

You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time  
You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine!!! Ow!!

Akamaru: (covers face with paws)

Kiba: Nobody asked you for an opinion!

Kakashi: I think you just gave Kurenai-Sensei a heart attack.

Kiba: That's how good I am! To give people heart attacks!

Ritsuki: That was...Interesting...What do you think, Suna?

SunaOkami: Awesome! I thought it was good and fun!

Kiba: Oh, yeah! I'm so winning this! Yahoo! What did you guys think?

Shino: OMG Kurenai-Sensei did get a heart attack! We have to get her to the hospital!!

Hinata: No time! I gotta use the Gentle Fist like those electric shockie thingies!!

Kiba: Geez, you don't have to ignore me out of your jealousy.

Kakashi: Thank you for joining us for another episode of Ninja Idol. Next time, our old friend Sasuke leaves Orochimaru to persue his dreams as a singing superstar!

Itachi: (comes out of nowhere) I wanna sing! All around the mulberry bush, the Sasuke chased the weasel...

Kisame: Ooh! I can sing the Jaws theme!

Sasuke: Itachi!! (attempts to kill him and trips on his own feet in one step at him)

Ritsuki: Yeah...Please review to vote on somebody else to sing next. Sasuke's out cold. He might be able to make it, but looking at the song he's gonna sing...

SunaOkami: And now it's time for SunaOkami's song hints! Here are the remaining contestants and the names of the artists of the songs they will be singing! Can you guess what some will sing?

Temari-Cascada

Ino-Evanescance

Shikamaru-Sr-71 & Honor Among Theives

Hinata-Angel City & Lara McAllan

Shino-Linkin Park

Iki-Fall Out Boy

Sasuke-it's a super secret (mwahahaha)

Choji-Weird Al

Kankuro-Thousand Foot Kcrutch

Hime-Avril Lavigne

Naruto-Hellogoodbye-song revealed in Episode 2

Sakura-Michelle Branch

Kenshin-Panic! At The Disco

Shinsei-P!nk

Lee-The Killers

Kyo-Cartel

Irezumi-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Tenten-Smile d.k

Neji-Simple Plan

SunaOkami: Don't forget to vote for who's next, or we'll make Sasuke sing whether he's ready or not! Goodbye for now!


	4. Sasuke sings Emo Kid

SunaOkami: Welcome back! Guess who's up?

Ritsuki: You're up, emoboi.

Sasuke: But my head still hurts.

Kakashi: The song Sasuke will be singing is The Emo Song by Adam & Andrew. Well that's original.

Sasuke: Uh...uh...I don't know the lyrics of that song.

SunaOkami: Liar! Every true 100 percent emo can recite it within record time! Man, I hate this guy...

Sasuke: Uh...

Sakura: OMG Sasuke-Kun! There you are! Sing for me!

Sasuke: I am NOT singing!

Sakura: PLEASE? I'll go emo for you!

Sasuke: (thinking) That could be hot...

Sasuke: Fine.

Sakura: SQUEE!!

Kakashi: This is gonna be good.

Ritsuki: Oh yeah.

Naruto: Boo! You suck!

SunaOkami: Sing, emoboi! (growls)

Sasuke: (frightened) Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiralling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the  
Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert.  
It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs  
like "_Stab My Heart Because I Love You_" and  
"_Rip Apart My Soul_" and of course,  
"_Stabby Rip Stab Stab_".  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing.  
Like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days, you know...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression,  
most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks,  
and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now, I'm grounded for a week.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me,  
it's never any fun.  
They say they already have a pussy,  
they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss,  
you know, it's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.  
Grabbing ahold of me and tightening its grip,  
tighter than a pair of  
my little sister's jeans...  
which look great on me by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth,  
You can read me "_Catcher in the Rye_", and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hit my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be E-Mo

My parents just don't get me, you know.  
They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy.  
Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s.  
Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with  
each other without being gay?  
I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
I don't know diary,  
sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,  
you're my best friend...

I feel like tacos.

Kakashi: Me too, Sasuke. Me too.

SunaOkami: God, I feel like the room is going emo! OMG the room didn't just get paler, did it?? It didn't, right??

Ritsuki: Love it.

Sakura: He's mine!!

Ritsuki: I meant the singing! Don't make me send you to the red guy downstairs! Ahh!! (cat fight)

Jiraiya: Yay Catfights! (Tsunade slaps him in the face)

Kakashi: Well, since Ritsuki is busy and Suna is traumatized, I guess I'll have to be in charge here. I better go save Sasuke from the fangirls.

Fangirls (& Kisame): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!

Itachi: Gasp! Kisame!! You're not a Sasuke fanboy, are you?

Kisame: Bite me! Yay Sasuke-Kun!!!

Kakashi: 'Kay, I'm officially scared. **Please vote** for the next Shinobi to sing. Hatake-Out! Lolz, I pulled a Seacrest. Sayonara!


	5. Tenten sings Butterfly

SunaOkami: Hi everyone! Welcome back! Listen up! If you can guess a ninja's song they're gonna sing, they'll sing next for you!

Kakashi: Up next is Tenten.

Guy & Lee: Whoo! Go, Tenten! You can do it!!

Tenten: um, yeah...Sure.

Neji: They're right, you know. (blush)

SunaOkami: Neji loves Tenten! Neji loves Tenten!

Neji: Shut up! I do not!

SunaOkami: Neji wants to be Tenten's samurai!

Ritsuki: Speaking of samurais, Tenten will be singing Butterfly.

Tenten: OMG! I love that song.

SunaOkami: Now I wanna play DDR.

Lee: Me too! Let's go!

SunaOkami: Go play with Neji. I gotta hear this, 'cause I love this song too. :3 Go Tenten! You're the first out of the seven kunoichi to sing! Show 'em what the girls can do!!

Tenten: Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Suna & Ritsuki: Yeah!!! Girl power!!!

Kakashi: Very nice, with a ninja sound to it even.

Tenten: Thank you, but you know, I thought Choji was gonna sing Butterfly.

Choji: Oh, heell no!!!

Lee: Me and Neji sure worked up a sweat, huh?

Neji: Loveyloveloveyloveylovelovelovelove shine shine!!

Ritsuki: Lol.

SunaOkami: God darn you, Neji! You got Kosaka Riyu's Love Love Shine stuck in my head!!

Kakashi: Anyway, once again, Tenten did wonderful.

Tenten: Stop, you're making me blush! Neji, are you okay?

Neji: What we do is what you wish to do!

SunaOkami: Samurai boy's making a fool of himself in front of his little butterfly!

Ritsuki: Double lol. Okay, now, **don't forget to vote for our next singer.**

SunaOkami: By the way, Higakure chapter seven is finished. How about you read it and vote for a Light ninja? Love you, goodbye!


	6. Hime sings Girlfriend

SunaOkami: Welcome back, everyone! Today, we will have our first ninja of Higakure singing.

Kakashi: It's Hime, and she will be singing Girlfriend.

Ritsuki: Show us what you Light Shinobi are capable of.

Hime: Yay! This song totally describes me, Kyo, and Shinsei! I love it!

Shinsei: Wait...That means...I am not his girlfriend!!

Kyo: I'm out of here.

Hime: Oh no you don't! (binds him to chair)

SunaOkami: I love this song too! A total favorite, so let's hear it!

Hime: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend Hey! Hey!

Shinsei: You little!!!

Kyo: I'm scared...

Hime: Hehehe...

SunaOkami: I loved it! Whoo!

Ritsuki: Nice. The song seems to fit well, eh?

Shinsei: I'm not stupid!!!

Kakashi: Usually, I'm not into this sort of music, but, ah!! Must sing!! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!

Ritsuki: Ew. Yeah, so, you probably have Kakashi's vote, teaching him a fun and bubbly song.

SunaOkami: Hey! I chose the song!

Kakashi: Hey! Hey! You! You! No one's gonna vote for you!

SunaOkami: You got a point. I'm just a judge. But, she did do awesome. I might vote for her.

Hime: EEK! Did you hear that, Kyo??? I'm gonna win for you!

Kyo: Oh, joy...

Shinsei: I am SO NOT voting for you!

Kakashi: Hey! Hey! You! You! Please be nicer! (gets punched in the eye) Ah, that was my right eye! I need to see with it while the other's under my headband!

Shinsei: Bite my shiny, candy coated-

SunaOkami: As we were saying, once again, that rocked, Hime.

Ritsuki: Now, **don't forget to vote for the next to sing!** We need some tie breakers here!

Kakashi: Hey! Hey! You! You:3 (Shinsei tackles him)


	7. Hinata sings Do You Know I Go Crazy

Ritsuki: Kakashi, you over the Girlfr-

SunaOkami: Don't remind him, he's calmed down!

Kakashi: I'm good. Up next, Hinata Hyuga will be singing Do You Know (I Go Crazy).

SunaOkami: Ooh, I love it! I heard it on an AMV with Kankuro and Gaara!

Kankuro: There's an AMV about me? Sweet!

Gaara: I saw that too. Why did they put three seconds of Temari at the end?

Temari: Best for last!

Gaara: But three seconds?

Ritsuki: Hey! We're getting off track! Come on, Hinata, sing for us.

Hinata: Uh...Okay. (blush)

Naruto: Go Hinata!!!!!

SunaOkami: Aw, how cute.

Hinata: Time stands still in my heart  
I don't know where you are  
Longing for what I deny  
Can we just turn it around tonight?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

When will missing you stop?  
Seems we lost before the start  
Holding back what was inside  
Can we just let it all out tonight?

And do you know?  
And do you know?  
And do you know?  
And do you know?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

Do you know?

Don't look back on yesterday  
I believe we can find a way  
Don't let hopes and dreams fade  
Don't hesitate, it's not to late

I go crazy  
I go crazy

And do you know?  
And do you know?  
And do you know?  
And do you know?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

And do you know without you I just go crazy?  
And do you know that all I think about is where you are?  
And do you know that only you can save me baby from going through this life all alone?

Naruto & Kiba: Yeah!!!!

Shino: Don't embarrass her!

SunaOkami: EEE! That performance was so adorable!

Kakashi: Indeed, it really was.

Ritsuki: See Hinata? You don't have to be afraid to let it all out! It was really really good!

Hinata: Thank you. (bows)

Ritsuki: Okay, so **we really need some tie breakers for who's up next. Please vote! **

SunaOkami: C'mon, let's try and get to the first elimination round soon! We got some guest singers from a group called the Akatsuki! It'll be hilarious!

Itachi: Hey! We sing to be serious! Not funny!

Kisame: Then how do you explain the Pop Goes The Weasel thing?

Itachi: Uh...

SunaOkami: No, it's not you guys. You'll just have to wait and see. :3


	8. Ino sings My Immortal

SunaOkami: We're back! Up next, Ino Yamanaka!

Ino: I'm not gonna have to sing Barbie Girl, am I?

Kakashi: No, you're singing My Immortal by Evanescance. The Akasuki are gonna sing Barbie- crap.

SunaOkami: You retard! You gave it away!

Ritsuki: At least they don't know exactly who's gonna sing it.

SunaOkami: Do not listen to Kakashi! He's EVIL!!

Ritsuki: Yeah, let's go with that...

Sakura: Go, Ino!!!

Ino: Alright, Sakura! This one's dedicated to you!

Sasuke: Thank goodness it's not for me.

Ino: I'm so tired of being here  
Supressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you leave, I wish that you just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just so much that time cannot erase

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resinating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just so much that time cannot erase

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I try so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
All of me...  
All of me...  
All...

SunaOkami: (sniff) That made me cry. Beautiful...

Kakashi: Yes, wonderful.

Ritsuki: Oh yeah! Evanescance rocks!

SunaOkami: Calm down, Ritsuki. Remember, breathe...

Sakura: Oh Ino, you're my best friend! (hug)

Ino: BFFs!

SunaOkami: How sweet! Now don't forget to vote for who's up next! See you soon!

Sasuke: That actually touched me...(sniff)

Sakura: I wanna touch you, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Not that way! Emotionally, I mean!


	9. Itachi Joins the Competition

SunaOkami: Hello and welcome back to Ninja Idol! Up next is-

Itachi: Hey, I know this is really late notice, but I wanna be added to the competition. (thinking) I must win Kisame back from my foolish little brother!!

SunaOkami: Uh, sure, but you gotta find a song to sing own your own.

Ritsuki: Get on stage and sing already!!

Kakashi: Before we call security.

Itachi: (stage fright) Um...

All around the mulberry bush, the Sasuke chased the weasel-

La la la la la-la-la-la-Pop! Goes the weasel! Eheheheheh...

Kisame: Ooh, you forgot the words. That's gonna cost you some points, man.

Itachi: Oh, I know! Ugh! Why does everyone love Sasuke?!

SunaOkami: I thought you did better than him. :3

Ritsuki: I didn't.

Kakashi: Me neither.

Suna & Itachi: Screw you!

Sasuke: I'm winning and there's nothing you can do about it, and when I do, I'm gonna buy a super deluxe mansion and invite you over and kill you and chop you into pieces and cook you in a stew and make wine out of your blood! Mwahaha!

Itachi: Loser.

Sasuke: OMG that's my line!

Ritsuki: Well, this was really pointless. You just wasted our time, you Uchihas!

Kakashi: What a disgrace to the clan...

SunaOkami: Sasuke's funny 'cause he says stupid things!

Sasuke: So I'm better than Itachi?

Suna: Lemme think about that-NO!

Itachi: Whoo! Chalk up another one for the Itachi Fangirl Club!

Sasuke: (sulks in a corner)

Sakura: It's okay, Sasuke. I still love you.

Sasuke: AAAAAHHHH!!!!

Kakashi: Calm down!

Naruto: What a loser!

Sasuke: My God! I thought I patented that phrase!!

SunaOkami: Anyway, let's give a round of applause for Itachi Uchiha! He is now officiallt in the competition, so you can vote for him at the elimination rounds!

Ritsuki: What a pointless chapter. **Please review and vote for our next singer.**

* * *

Itachi: No, seriously. You gotta vote. Love you, and don't forget to vote for-

Kisame: SASUKE!

Itachi: (slaps him and cries)


	10. Shino sings Crawling

Ritsuki: Hey everyone. We're back. Up next is-

Kakashi: Whoa! Shino?! He's actually going to sing?!

SunaOkami: Shino's so cool! Sing, Shino, sing!

Shino: Whatever.

Hinata: You can do it, Shino.

Kiba: Yeah! You'll get second place for sure!

Shino: ...Second place?

Kiba: Well we all know who's gonna win.

Itachi: ME!

Sasuke: Oh no you don't! (trips on feet and gets another concusion)

Ritsuki: Everybody shut up!!

SunaOkami: Sing, Shino!!

Shino: crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing confusing what is real

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing what is real  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/confusing what is real

SunaOkami: Sweetness!

Kakashi: Wow. That's a lot coming out of someone as mysterious as Shino. Really good, too.

Ritsuki: Awesome!!

Kiba: What I tell ya? He's gonna get second for sure.

Hinata: cough idiot cough

Kiba: You say something, Hinata?

Hinata: Uh, ooh look, beef jerky!

Kiba: OMG where?

Hinata: Hawaii.

Kiba: Where's that?

Hinata: Go buy a map and get out of here, and you'll find out!

Kiba: Okay, thanx!

Ritsuki: That was so cool, Shino.

SunaOkami: Yes! Sing again!

Kakashi: Calm down, girls!

Sasuke: Kakashi, can I wrap this up?

Itachi: No, I get to!

Sasuke: Whyyyyy?! (whines like a baby)

Itachi: 'Cause I'm older, and, oh, hey! How did you recover so fast from your cocnusion?

Sasuke: Oh that? Well I- (Itachi gives him another one)

Itachi: **Because my foolish little brother is busy suffering from multiple concusions, I will finish this! Remember to review and vote for who's next, or I will destroy you because if the show doesn't go on I can't win and someone's gonna pay, which is probably going to be Sasuke! So vote, darn you!**

Kisame: You could just say **vote and you get a free Kisame plush!** Everyone wants one.

Itachi: Or how about **vote now and I'll pluck one of Kisame's gills and send it to you!**

Kisame: You're mean!

Kakashi: There you have it. **Vote or Sasuke will die, you could get a Kisame plush, or one of his gills. Hurry and vote now!**


	11. Lee sings Mr Brightside

Ritsuki: Hey, up next is...Ah! Rock Lee.

Kakashi: Singing Mr. Brightside?

SunaOkami: What you've never heard of it before? It's the perfect song for him to sing about his feelings for Sakura and Sasuke's interference.

Kakashi: Of course I've heard of it! I'm in wit da timez, dawg!

Ritsuki: Don't...Do that.

SunaOkami: Seriously. Anyway, let's hear some youthful singing, Lee!

Lee: Yeah!

Guy: Show 'em what you can do, Lee!

Tenten: Go Lee! Make Team Guy proud!

Neji: Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo.

Tenten: Aw, Neji, don't be mad just because you're the last on our team to go!

Guy: I'm sure you'll be up soon! Are you gonna sing another one of your cute DDR numbers?

Tenten: Teehee...

Neji: Haha, very funny. For your information, Lee had only one sports drink and all I had was beer. I was drunk, okay?

Guy: You don't drink. You're not old enough!

Neji: Lee drinks and he's younger than me!

Guy: He's earned it! Now shut up and let me listen to my favorite student sing!

Neji: (sniff) Favorite? Well, I'm your second favorite right?

Guy: Yes, Tenten, you're my second.

Neji: (pouts in a corner)

Guy: LEE! NOW!!!

Lee: Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never, I never  
I never, I never

SunaOkami: Yeah! YOU ROCK, LEE!

Ritsuki: ROCK, ROCK LEE!

Kakashi: Thank goodness he doesn't sing like you, Guy.

Guy: What's wrong with my singing? I'm a little teapot-

Kakashi: NO!! Enough, enough!

Tenten: Yay, Lee!

Sakura: Was that really about me? Oh, Lee! I'm sorry if I ever hurt you!!

Neji: What about me? What about the genius?!

SunaOkami: You'll get your chance to shine. Now, back to cheering for LEE!!

Neji: I wanna go next!

Ritsuki: Will Neji go next? It depends on you! Our remaining contestants:

Temari

Shikamaru

Iki

Choji

Kankuro

Naruto

Sakura

Kenshin

Shinsei

Kyo

Irezumi

and lastly, Hyuga boy. Review to vote for who's next. We still got a long way to go before the-

SunaOkami: ELIMINATION ROUND! IT'LL BE AWESOME!!!

Neji: Vote for me to go next!!


	12. Shinsei sings U & Ur Hand

SunaOkami: Okay, to keep things going, I'm just gonna randomly pick a name out of my beanie.

Sasuke: OMG it's a Hello Kitty beanie! I had one exactly like it-I mean, when I was three. Then Itachi stole it after he killed our parents because they said he couldn't have it!

Itachi: Oh yeah, I remember that. Ah, the memories...

Ritsuki: Well? Draw one, already!

Suan: It...Is...Shinsei!

Shinsei: Ugh...

Kakashi: Shinsei is singing U + Ur Hand.

SunaOkami: Yeah! Go, Shinsei!!

Iki: I've never heard her sing before.

Irezumi: She's probably gonna have a fit and won't sing.

Hime: Why bother singing? You know I'm gonna win, Shinsei!

Kenshin: Hime, don't push her...

Kyo: Shut up, both of you.

Shinsei: (pissed at the world)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cockfight

I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dckhead put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Alright  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight?

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

SunaOkami: Oh yeah! That rocked!

Ritsuki: Whoo! You kick-

Kakashi: Ritsuki, breathe.

Shinsei: Thank you. (sticks tongue out at Hime)

Hime: My singing's way better!!

Kyo: Heh.

Iki: She...Actually sang!

Irezumi: And she's good, too!

Shinsei: That was lame. Who's your next victim?

Ritsuki: Our readers need to vote on that. **Vote for who's up next and we'll soon see.**

SunaOkami: Oh, and Shinsei?

Shinsei: What? (glares)

SunaOkami: You are here for our entertainment. :3

Shinsei: **Please review and vote for the next singer while I kick some-**

SunaOkami: Cut! CUT!!  
--> 


	13. Temari sings Everytime We Touch

SunaOkami: Okay, so instead of waiting for votes, for now we're drawing names.

Ritsuki: So...Next is Temari.

Kakashi: She'll be singing Everytime We Touch.

Temari: Heh. Don't tell me this is ShikaTema related, is it?

SunaOkami: (looks at iron fan) Uh, no.

Shikamaru: (Wakes up from nap) What about me?

Choji: Dude it's a ShikaTema "theme song"

Shikamaru: Ugh, it's not even my turn yet.

Kankuro: Good luck Temari.

Temari: Like I'll need any of that.

Gaara: Just in case, here's a rabbit's foot.

Temari: Why is it covered in-No, Gaara, you didn't!

Kankuro: Don't faint, it's ketchup!

Gaara: I eat stuff like cow tongue, you know.

Temari: Oh yeah, don't remind before I'm about to sing!

SunaOkami: I love this song, too! Sing it loud, Temari!

Choji: Wake up, man, your woman's singing for you!

Shikamaru: (strangles him)

Temari: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

SunaOkami: Yeah! Go, Temari!

Ritsuki: Maybe I should vote for her.

Kakashi: Quite frankly, I don't know who to vote for.

Itachi: cough Itachi cough

Kakashi: Hm...Maybe Sasuke.

Itachi: Sasuke this! Sasuke that!

Kisame: WTF are you talking about now? Go get me some popcorn!

SunaOkami: Don't make your final decision just yet! There are still a few more singers to go!

Ritsuki: **So vote for who will sing next or we're doing the beanie draw again.**

Sasuke: Hey guys! I recovered from that-

Sakura: Sasuke!!! (tackles him, yet another concusion)

Shikamaru & Temari: We do not like the whole ShikaTema fan pairing. It's not real, we don't like each other!

SunaOkami: Whatever! Uh-oh. **Please vote for who's next before I die by wind and shadows.**


	14. Sakura sings Goodbye To You

SunaOkami: Hey, everyone! Up next is Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi: She'll be singing Goodbye To You.

Ritsuki: For Sasuke, I suppose.

SunaOkami: Isn't it a good song for her?

Sakura: I think so! And fortunately, I have my Sasuke here for the time being so he can hear me sing!

Sasuke: _Your_ Sasuke? You don't own me!

Sakura: Hey, if you want Itachi to own you, 'cause he's technically supposed to be your guardian, that's fine with me.

Sasuke: ...Okay, so you own me. Now just get your song over with.

Sakura: Wait, just let me get this contract signed saying I own you.

SunaOkami: C'mon, Sakura! Wrap up the kunoichi singing with a bang!

Ritsuki: Yeah, quit flirting and put those lips to GOOD use.

Sakura: Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just excited! I own Sasuke now! Squee!!

Kakashi: How wonderful. Let me plan the wedding.

Ritsuki: While we're young here!

Sasuke: Go! Leave me! I won't leave!

Sakura: Of course you won't! (ties him to chair)

Sasuke: NOOOO!!!!

Sakura: Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

SunaOkami: How sweet!!! AW!!!

Ritsuki: Really cute, kid.

Sasuke: Sakura...I think I love you!!

Sakura: REALLY?!!!

Sasuke: Or it could be gas. Maybe that's why my eyes are tearing up.

Naruto: Hehehe...

Sakura: Shut up, you!! (KO punch)

SunaOkami: KO!

Hinata: Naruto!!

Kiba: Hey, I'm back with pinapple flavored jerky! Who wants some?

Kisame: Ooh! ME! ME!

Ritsuki: **Don't forget to vote for who's singing next. We still got:**

**Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Kenshin, Kyo, Irezumi, Iki, and the star Naruto.**

Neji:** AND NEJI!!!**

Ritsuki: Yeah, that too.


	15. Naruto sings To Be Loved

SunaOkami: We're back! Who's up?

Ritsuki: Naruto.

Kakashi: Okay, Naruto, let's hear you sing.

Naruto: I'm gonna change my song.

SunaOkami: WHY?!

Naruto: I'm the main character of Naruto, so I can choose my own song.

SunaOkami: Fine.

Naruto: I'm singing To Be Loved.

Ritsuki: Sweet, now get going.

Naruto: Listen up  
Turn it up and  
Rock it out  
Party on  
I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real  
As real as it gets  
I came to your town to get some fucking respect  
Taken it back to a hard core level  
You better be ready put your pedal to the metal  
Taken it back to a hard core level  
better be ready put your pedal to the metal

GO!!!  
Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see your not resisting'  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
I love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Woaaaahh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've gotta follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I gotta roll the dice  
Never look back  
And never think twice

Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

Take your past  
Burn it up and let it go  
Carry on  
I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal  
You get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fuckin' neck

Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved  
(take your past burn it up  
and let it go in the background)

Kakashi: Well, what else can you expect from a Team 7 member but awesomeness?

Ritsuki: Cool!

SunaOkami: Well, I guess that suits you better, but still...The NaruHina thing is ruined! But still, that rocked.

Naruto: I know. I'm winning this easy.

Kiba: Oh no you don't! (bites him)

Naruto: AH! Ouch!!

Sasuke: Haha, loser!

SunaOkami: (slaps Sasuke) I hope you lose!

Sasuke: I hope _you_ lose!

SunaOkami: What a retard.

Ritsuki: She's not in the competition, you dipstick!

Kakashi: Oh, Sasuke. Comic relief...

Naruto: So you think I'm gonna win, Hinata?

Kiba: No! She thinks _I'm_ gonna win and _you're_ gonna lose!!

Hinata: You might just win...

Naruto: Gee, thanks, Hinata! (glares at Kiba)

SunaOkami: So changes worked out. **Please vote for who's up next.** Who do we have left?

Ritsuki: We still have:

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Iki Yajuu

Kenshin Bushi

Kyo Akuma

and Hyuga boy

Neji: Why is nobody voting for me?! I wanna sing!!

SunaOkami: **After that, we have special guests including Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and some Akatsuki members! I'm so excited!!! Please vote for who sings next so we can wrap up round one!!**


	16. Neji sings Welcome To My Life

SunaOkami: Hey, guess who finally gets to sing?

Ritsuki: I don't know. Who?

Kakashi: It's...Neji Hyuga!

Neji: Finally! Destiny has come for me!!

Tenten: Go, Neji!

Lee: Let's see how well you do, Neji!

Guy: Now's your time to shine!!

SunaOkami: Yay, Neji! Now you can sing at last!

Ritsuki: Hyuga boy will be singing Welcome To My Life. Personally, I think your cousin will do better...

Neji: Everryone has a destiny and my destiny is a certain destiny and that destiny is the destiny to win! That is my destiny!

SunaOkami: You talk to much.

Kakashi: Cut it out with the destiny stuff, will you?

Naruto: Destiny, destiny, destiny! (Naruto and Hinata laugh)

Neji: Oh sure, everyone is against me. Well you know what? I'll show you! I'll win this!

SunaOkami: Nobody actually ever flat-out said, "You're gonna lose", you know. I actually think you have a good chance to win. It's just...

Neji: Really? You think so?

SunaOkami: You just need to shut up and sing.

Neji: But how can I sing if I shut up??

SunaOkami: I mean stop talking! Now go!!

Neji: Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Tenten: That was beautiful, Neji!

Kakashi: It really was!

SunaOkami: That was awesome!

Ritsuki: Now I don't know which Hyuga has a better chance!

Lee: Go Neji! Go Neji!

Guy: Almost as good as Lee and Tenten, Neji!

Neji: Shut up! (starts to cry)

Guy: God, I was just kidding, Neji! I love you all equally?

Neji: REALLY?

Guy: Yes, really.

Neji: You love me? NASTY!! I mean, I can understand GuyxLee, or even GuyxTenten, but dude, GuyxNeji?! Sick!!!

Tenten: I don't think he meant it that way...

SunaOkami: **Okay, so don't forget to vote for who sings next!** This is so much fun!! WEEE!

Ritsuki: She had a sack of sugar for breakfast and forgot to take her vitamins, not that you can't tell. **So yeah, vote for the next victim. We still have Shikamaru, Choji, Iki, Irezumi, Kenshin, and Kyo. I think that's all. Anyway, see ya.**


	17. Shikamaru sings Right Now

Ritsuki: Whoa. It's been a while.

SunaOkami: Hopefully worth the wait.

Kakashi: Yes, now is there anything you'd like to say before we get started.

Ritsuki: I've come in contact with my dark side and she's telling me to kill people. Please help!

SunaOkami: I'm a freshman! School's out today, so I shall sing a bonus song! School's out for summer! School's out for summer!

Kakashi: Okay...Up next is Shikamaru Nara with Right Now.

Shikamaru: (waking up) ...Wait? Wha? I was busy hibernating. What a drag, I mean how troublesome is _this?_

Choji: Right Now...But that song's...Dude, you're singing about you're girl (Temari blushes)!

Shikamaru: What?! She's not my girl!

Temari: What?! He's not my guy!

Kankuro: Then who is?

Temari: Uh...Ah...Orlando Bloom!

Gaara: How did Orlando Bloom get into this?

Ino: I like Johnny Depp!

Gaara: WTF?

Ritsuki: (dark) Sing, deer-boy!!!!! Or I'll sever your head and feed it to my kitsu-kami demon!!!

Shikamaru: Crap. Okay, let's see...

Choji: This is gonna be good...munch munch munch

Sasuke tries to steal some chips and gets owned by Choji.

Ino: Go Shikamaru! Team 10 rules!!!

Asuma: ...

Shikamaru: She clings to me like cellophane, fake plastic submarine   
Slowly diving me insane, but now that's over  
So what if the sex is great, just a temporary escape, another thing I grew to hate,  
But now that's over

Why, Why do you always kick me when I'm high?  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure out, I know she may not be Miss Right, but she'll do right now  
She'll do right now

I used to hang on every word, each lie was more absurd  
Kept me so insecure, but now that's over  
She taught me how to trust, and to believe in us,  
And then she taught me how to cuss, that bitch, it's over

You know I used to be such a nice boy

Why, Why do you always kick me when I'm high?  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure out, I know she may not be Miss Right, but she'll do right now

She clings to me like cellophane, fake plastic submarine  
She's driving me insane, but now that's over (now that's over)

Why, Why do you always kick me when I'm high?  
Knock me down 'til we see eye to eye  
Figure out, I know she may not be Miss Right, but she'll do right now  
She'll do right now

Right now  
Oh, right now

SunaOkami: OMG you rock! I love that song! It's in my top 25 on my Nano!

Kakashi: Now you have to give credit to the Nano.

SunaOkami: Aw, do I?

Ritsuki: Give credit, moron!!!!!! (dark side hisses)!!!

SunaOkami: The ipod Nano is courtusy of Apple. Brought to you by Akatsuki in a can! Need to wipe out your clan? How about extracting some demons? Just pop open the can and the amazing S-rank does the dirty job for you!

Sasuke: I used Akatsuki in a can...(Itachi pokes his sword at him)...And it was the best thing I ever did! WHO NEEDS FAMILY, HUH?! MOTHER, FATHER, AUNTIE, UNCLE! SCREW THEM!!! (cries in his corner)!!!

Kisame: I think you made him wet his pants.

Itachi: Meh, a little therapy should do the trick.

Choji: Shikamaru, that was awesome!

Ino: Whoo-hoo!!

Asuma: Good job!

Shikamaru: Whatever.

Temari: I am not your girl (whacks fan at his head)!

A post-it is stuck to his head. Ooh, a cell number...;)

SunaOkami: Awesome! Okay, we still got a few people that need to sing! **Refer to previous chapters to see who's left! Don't forget to vote for who sings next!**

Kakashi: (mimicking Ryan Seacrest) Please don't vote until all contestants sing.

Ritsuki: Fool! Now you have to give credit to him!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Ryan Seacrest is courtesy of his mama and American Idol. Brought to you by, uh, Ford?

Sasuke: Haha that was lame! His mama!!

Naruto: Sasuke you're mama's so fat-

Sasuke: Oh don't you start wit me child, oh no you di-dn't!

Naruto: She entered an ugly contest and they said, "Sorry, no professionals!!!"

Sasuke: How could you say that! My mom's dead!!! (Cries again and runs into a wall)

SunaOkami: Ahahahah!!! No professionals!!! And the wall!! Bwahahaha!!!

Kakashi: Not again. Sasuke's got yet _another_ _concussion_. Medic!

SunaOkami: Okay, see ya soon! I'm gonna go watch Happy Tree Friends now! I love Handy! Oh crap! Handy appears of Happy Tree Friends, which is courtesy of...I forgot...Brought to you by Ninja Idol!

Shikamaru: That all totally sucked. Except the concussion.


	18. Choji sings Eat It

SunaOkami: OMG we're finally back! Okay, up next is Choji! He'll sing, uh...

Ritsuki: What's the matter? Afraid to say it? He's singing Eat It!

Choji: You callin' me fat, lady??

SunaOkami: That's why I wasn't gonna say it...

Kakashi: Okay, then let's put a clip-on mic onto Choji.

Ritsuki: Heh. Why can't he just stand next to a microphone?

Kakashi: There. It's on. Now we'll be able to hear you sing while you work your-

Choji: HUMAN BOULDER!!

Ritsuki: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Choji follows Ritsuki around the room while singing...

Choji: How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it

I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

SunaOkami: Yay, Choji!!

Kakashi: Very amusing.

Ritsuki: I-I'm t-tire-ed...Is h-he...d-done...?

Choji: Next round, just you wait!!

Shikamaru: Calm down Choji...

Ino: Yeah! Remember: Chubbies Rule!!

Choji: ...Yeah okay, all that singing made me hungry. Got any food, guys?

SunaOkami:That was great, Choji! Okay, people, **don't forget to vote for who sings next (Refer to chapters 1 and 2 if needed)**!

Sasuke: No more concusions for me! And, Naruto...

Naruto: Yeah?

Sasuke: You're momma's so fat, when she went to an all-you-can-eat buffet, she took it as a challenge!

Naruto: How could you! I never even knew _my_ mother!!

SunaOkami: Now, Sasuke! That's just mean!!

Ritsuki: Heheh...

SunaOkami: Shut up!

Kakashi: That's rather rude, Sasuke.

Sasuke: But-I-How-GRRR! I hate you people (tries to storm out of room, almost runs into the door)! Ha! I didn't get a concussion!

Kakashi: This just in: A gorilla has just escaped from the Konoha Zoo.

Gorilla: (breaks in) RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!! (rips Sasuke's arm off)!!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! NOT AGAIN!!

Sakura: Sasuke!! I'll heal you, don't worry!!

Itachi: lol.

Somewhere, far away...

Orochimaru: My Sasuke Sense is tingling! He's in trouble!! Oh, but Desperate Houswives is on...

SunaOkami: Okay, so **check the singer list and vote for who's next**, 'kay?


End file.
